The present invention relates generally to an automated fence positioning system, and more particularly, to a universal, tabletop-mounted automated fence for a router table including a digital controller, dust free housing and vacuum attachment port, among other features and advantages.
Inverted router tables are well known and generally include a router rigidly mounted to the underside of a flat table such that the cutter or “bit” protrudes upward through a hole in the table. Material is fed into the cutter and maintained against an adjustable rip fence for material control and safe operation. Most rip fences are manually adjustable, and thus are cumbersome to operate, time consuming to adjust, and inaccurate in their positioning.
In an effort to improve accuracy and speed adjustment time, systems have been developed for automating the movement of table fences. Most systems typically require positioning a motor-driven carriage alongside an edge of the table, and attaching the carriage to one end of the fence. Movement of the fence is achieved by driving the carriage along a rail or like guide. While such systems are an improvement over manually adjustable systems in terms of speed of operation, such systems are disadvantageous in terms of the increased footprint of the table from the addition of the system, and tendency of the fence supported at one end to move out of square, particularly under force and/or where the fence has a relatively long length. Such side-mounted systems are also exposed alongside the table, and thus are susceptible to impact and damage that may require repair and realignment. Maintaining a square rip fence is important for accuracy, and critically important when adjusting the fence between small intervals.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved automated fence for a router table that overcomes the disadvantages of prior art systems, as well as provides the additional advantages of improved accuracy of adjustment, protection from impact, universal attachment and vacuum connection, among other advantages.